Smile and Kick
by kitty-inu-lvr22
Summary: WARNING: This story doesn't include Kagome yet. Genevieve walks through an archway at the stroke of midnight...It becomes a portal that transcends space and time. Where does she end up? sniff Ah, the air is so clean out here...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters created my Rumiko. Although I'd like to think Inuyasha is mine.

Chapter 1: Unusual Weather

Genevieve parted her eyelids on an exceptionally warm October morning. _Wow, it's way too early. I should have gone to bed earlier_. She sat up in bed, her flowing blonde hair shaking in curls behind her. Strategically, she scooted out of bed and slipped flip flops on her dainty feet.

Hopping in the shower, Genevieve shampooed her vibrant tresses and thought about Monday morning blues. _Do I _really _need to go to class today? _She sighed and shut off the shower. Sulking back to her room, she tied her hair in a loose pony tail and shoved her legs into a slim fitting pair of pants and a lightweight sweater. _Not too bad, foxy lady!_ she smirked at her own crazy thoughts.

"Gen, you'll have to do without milk in your cereal this morning! You little sister drank it all," cried her mother, Maiki.

Hmf, she squirted from her now tightly curled lips. _Damn that adopted little brat. Life has been a pain in the ass ever since she came here._

"Mama, will Gen be mad at me?" Kilala pouted. She was adopted from Japan from a couple who were too young to care for her. That was about three years ago, and has annoyed Genevieve ever since.

The gallant beauty fluttered down the narrow stairs, turned the corner, and dashed for the kitchen. She reached for an apple sitting on the counter.

"Bye mom and nut head!" Genevieve whooshed out the door before another word could be spoken. Her foot steps carried her down the walkway and down the street. She chomped on the apple with dazzling white teeth as she strode off to school.

She threw her bag off once she made it to the front steps of the school. _Damn! I hate Mondays. I totally forgot my Kuk Sool Won dobok._ She yanked out her cell phone and confessed her stupidity to her mother. _Ah yes, send the little brat!! Oh well, at least I don't need to go back to get it._

Genevieve strutted to her locker, spun the dial, and…there he was. Only the most attractive male in the world. _Oh, what beautiful, young and handsome body exists there! _Lance, so strong and powerful, strode gently towards Genevieve. As he passed, the air lifted his cologne to Genevieve's nose, which she breathed deeply. _Bringg bringg!! _The bell screamed and broke her fiery reverie.

She came to her senses and whirled away to class.

Genevieve went to an unusual school. The offered classes most high schools don't offer…it seemed more like college. She took Medieval Archaeology and Japanese as a second language. Besides that, she enrolled in extraordinary extracurricular activities, like Kuk Sool Won. How much culturally diversified can you get?

Monday was coming to a close while Genevieve counted down the final seconds before she bolted out the door. _Come on second hand! _Bringg! _Yes! Now for the fun in my day._

Genevieve was running down the hallway, her rear swishing to and fro. Slamming the gym door open, she encountered several people changing into black doboks and helping to stretch each other out. The gym smelled like old mats and a fresh new coat of lacquer on the decaying wooden floors. Well, that's how it smelled until _he entered the room._

"Gen! I'm glad you're here early." A black clad young woman clambered in her direction. Sango wore her chestnut hair in a pony tail, and sported pink eye shadow and short bangs.

"Well, I forgot my stuff this morning so I needed to be here when the _brat_ gets here," Genevieve slightly up turned her nose. "Do you know what the mystery cologne is today? I think it's Adidas…what about you?"

Sango smirked and shook her head in approval. "It's fun guessing what he wears!"

"Sister! I have your things that you forgot." Kilala pouted as she held out the dobok and belt. She's almost twelve and she acts about five. _How annoying she is._

"Thanks. And tell mom I might go out with Sango tonight for a quick dinner." The petite girl rattled her head yes and turned to walk away. Her pale blue eyes always left a sour taste in Genevieve's mouth. _Creepy little freak._

The group was called to line up and as the hour passed, everyone grew sweaty and tired. Once over, Sango and Genevieve took a last glance at Lance's powerful forearms before they trotted off to the showers.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Shivers

Chapter 2: Cold Shivers

Once clean, Sango and Genevieve walked down to the local pub and ordered sandwiches with homemade potato chips.

"So, how do you feel with the next part we just learned?" Sango asked inquisitively.

"Ha, it seems like fun. I like jump kicks, so this part will be my specialty."

The server bumbled over and cheerily gave the young women their orders. She tottered away to other tables with her bubbling attitude. _Just working for a big tip, that's all. Why can't we live in the old days when money was no matter and everyone pitched in to their community? What am I saying, I'm being served food I didn't produce._ She turned her face to the direction of the blathering Sango and smiled.

"What?" she asked offended. "Why did you suddenly smile?"

"I just adore the way how you talk. You keep me in a perpetual good mood!" Sango beamed and continued chattering.

"Would you like to walk through the park on the way back home?" Genevieve asked.

"Why sure, but why take the long way?"

"Well, it's just a beautiful night, and we don't have many more like them before winter begins. Besides, the trees and flowing water make me more at ease when I know sleep is around the corner."

The girls rose, paid the ticket, and left a generous tip the buzzing bumble bee. After leaving, the two crossed the street and strode down the hill to where the new part of the park had been erected. The moon hung swollen with light in the purple, hazy sky.

"Haha, this feels so romantic, Gen. I'm swooning over the beauty!" Sango laughed and delicately placed the back of her hand across her forehead and sighed. She began to faint when there was a small poke in her side.

"If only we could get a certain man to swoon over us, I wouldn't mind the romanticism of tonight." She sighed, knowing it had been so long since her first love--if you call it that. The love was not mutual and the relationship was short lived.

A few feet ahead of them arched high was the gateway leading from the modern park to the old park. Already, Genevieve could hear the soothing water and the rustling of tall, old pine trees. Sango began walking under the field stone architecture and grabbed her sides.

"Brr. That was a chilly breeze just then. Let's pick up the pace."

Genevieve quickened her stride, but was still walking slowly. _Why is this air so relaxing? It's unpolluted and seems stuck in the past. No, _placed _here from the past. _She started walking through the gateway and felt a peculiar upsurge of wind. _Huh? That wind felt strange…maybe, supernatural?_ She shook her head and placed another foot under the gateway. An extremely strong whoosh of wind and she was propelled forwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact against Sango's back. Yet, it never came. _What the…?_


	3. Chapter 3: Grassy Knoll

Chapter 3: Grassy Knoll

"Humph. Ugh," were the punctuated grunts emitted from the girl tumbling on her face. She landed face first in the dirt. Genevieve rolled to one side and peeked one eye open. She was staring at the wall of the old gateway. Slowly, she sat up and checked in front of her. _Where's Sango? Where's the park? What the Hell?? Whoa, calm down. What is this place? Did I smack my head too hard?_

A rustling came from bushes to her left. Cautiously, she shifted her weight from her rear to her feet. With cat-like stealth, she sank to her haunches and steadied herself for anything. "_In a strange place, always be prepared," is always good advice, _according to her wise instructor The rustling stopped. Her ears perked and tried desperately to hone in on the slightest sounds. A roaring hanyou came raging out from the bushes with sword in hand. Without the blink of an eye, Genevieve sprung to the air and dislocated the sword from the clawed hand. Her foot continued spiraling through the air as it connected with the masculine jaw of the being attacking her.

The being fell to a rumpled pile of fabric, swathed with red. Genevieve landed, squatted with hands poised for the ready. Her heart beat quickened as the figure began to rise. _Are…are those, dog ears? Where AM I? I know I'm not dreaming, but am I crazy?_

"What are you?" She commanded with a voice that slightly cracked with adrenaline.

"How did you do that?" The dog eared man lifted his body to his feet and stared, mouth slightly agape, at his sword a few feet away. He rubbed his jaw with his left hand while he reached for his sword with his right hand.

"I don't let my guard down for anything." Now that the "thing" wasn't attacking her, she took an opportune moment to look at the figure, recognizing it from Japanese mythology. "Are you a youkai?"

"Feh, no I'm not. I'm a hanyou, can't you tell?" He turned to look at the woman who over powered him. She was dressed _so_ differently. _I don't know what she is, but she seems powerful._

_Okay, now I'm really confused. One second I'm walking with my friend, the next I fight off a demon…or _half_ demon rather. This doesn't make any sense. _"Where is this place?" she asked, standing. Her heart still beat wildly in her chest.

"Uh, are you okay. This is JAPAN, where do you think?" He flicked his hand at her as he started to walk away. "Stupid girl…" he muttered under his breath.

Genevieve, mildly scared, decided to follow that man. He seemed to know where she was, but _how did I end up in Japan? Do demons actually exist? Boy, would my Japanese mythology teacher love to hear this! _She soundlessly stepped over the fuzzy green terrain that was coated by a slight layer of dew.

The man hunkered down at a tiny campfire where a small rodent twirled on a kabob. Genevieve crossed the distance to the other side of the fire to face the hanyou.

"Why did you attack me?" she stated forwardly. She gritted her teeth to keep her fear under control. The adrenaline quieted down and her heartbeat resumed normal.

His eyes opened with a glassy reflection of fire. "Heh, when you hear and see some unnatural things going on, you go investigate it. I didn't know if you were a threat to me, so I attacked you. I wasn't expecting to see a woman, but I thought you'd be easy practice." _I still can't believe she clocked me in the jaw. I can't let her sense that I'm still trying to figure out my sword. Because I haven't figured it out, my speed is a snail's pace._

"Did you see where I came from?" Genvieve questioned. _Okay, now this is getting weird. First, I fall through some sort of portal and now I'm talking to a mythological being!! How does that happen?_

"All I saw was a yellowish light over powering my campfire and I heard some noises. I don't know where you're from. You're dressings are weird." He eyed her purple sweater and forming blue jeans. His eyes focused on hers.

"My _dressings_ are weird? Wait, you said you saw a yellow light? Coming from that old gateway over there?" Come to think of it, that old gateway did look pretty new.

He nodded yes and turned his eyes to his roasting rat.

_Well, now that IS a surprise, she thought. I've heard, from legends transcending cultures, of a gateway that ignores space and time constraints. My crazy Greek Mythology teacher may not be so crazy. He stated his theory that our park housed the portal that all mythology described. Ha, now how do I get back?_

_"Would you maybe know how I could get back through there?"_

"Feh, how should I know? You're the stupid wench who fell through it." He turned attention back the roasting rodent. He pinched it to see if it was done yet.

_"What's your name? My name is Genevieve, but you can call me Gen."_

"Inuyasha." He yanked the meat off the stick and rudely shoved it into his drooling mouth. "Uh, you want some?" Genevieve looked at the hanyou, mouth stuffed with charred flesh.

"No thanks. I've already eaten." She shied from the outstretched clawed hand. _Creepy._ "Well, I guess I should try getting back. Nice to meet you." All she received was a head nod, followed by loud munching of rodent bones.

Genevieve carefully scanned the gateway she supposedly "fell" through. _Hmm, it seems like the same old gateway I know. But, it looks…newer. Oh well, time to give it a shot._ She stood and stalked to the portal. She stopped a foot short of the entrance. She took one step and she was halfway under the gateway. _It was two steps under and I was deposited here._ She stepped once more. Now fully under the gateway, she waited for the gush of wind to knock her back to her own time. Yet, it was unsettling calm. _Uh oh. That's not good. Wait, don't panic. I did something wrong. _She turned around and tried it once more. Then she tried it again.

Inuyasha crawled to the bush he hid behind earlier. _Stupid girl. She can't even get back to her own "place."_ He watched her with darkened yellow eyes. _Heh, women are so useless and lost._ He continued to watch her reason through her footsteps and varying distances to the left or right of center under the gateway.

She turned on her heels and trudged back to the makeshift camp the hanyou made. _Well, if anything, I could stay with him until I figure this out. He doesn't seem threatening. _Inuyasha struggled back into his cross-legged position at the fire.

"I guess you can't get back," he snorted. His eyes remained closed as he chomped on the last bite of rat.

"Thanks for noticing," Genevieve retorted. Her head swung in exhaustion. _It must be late. I'm usually this tired at bedtime. Have I been here three hours already?_

Inuyasha dampened the flame with spit and cuddled up with the bark of the tree behind him. Genevieve stared in disbelief at his insensitivity. _He didn't ask if I was cold or tired. How rude._ Genevieve tossed her legs to one side and threw her torso to the ground. She bent her arm under her head and used it as a pillow. _I'd better get some sleep at least. I can meditate later, and might be able to get out of here. _

_The grass glistened around the blonde haired girl. Inuyasha popped one eye open to view her once more. Humph. She may be a woman, but I don't think she's stupid. It took some quick thinking and reflexes to kick me in the jaw. She's only a human. The girl stirred and rolled to her back. The outline of her figure was pronounced between the shadow of night and moonlight. I might be able to use her for something…_


	4. Chapter 4: Attacker

Chapter 4: Attacker

A swift wind knocked Sango forward. She sank to one knee as the breeze howled past her. _That was bizarre, _she thought. She rose from bended knee as whirled around.

"Gen? Where are you? Hello?" she called into the wind. She crossed under the gateway to the other side. "Gen, where are you?" she called again. _She was just here not a minute ago. Is she playing a game?_

Sango broke into a trot as she headed back the direction they came. She looked high and low for her, but no sign. She began to panic. _Wait, maybe she went ahead of me and I didn't see her go by._ She turned and ran the other direction, all the way to Genevieve's house.

_Ding dong!!_ "Who is it?" came a familiar female voice.

"It's me, Sango." She thrust her hands into her jacket as the door swung open. "Did Gen already come back here?"

"No, I thought she was with you. Come in, I can check upstairs…you know how hard it is to hear from the basement." Maiki smiled as she closed the door. "Genevieve! Are you here?" she yelled as she trooped up the stairs. She peeped a head in her room, bathroom, and Kilala's room, but no Gen.

"She's not here Sango."

"Well, I don't know where she is either. We were taking the long way home through the park and she just disappeared. I called and there was no answer." Sango's brain was clicked into high gear. "Call the police and file a report. Who knows what kind of lunatics hide in parks at night." She was on her way out the door before Genevieve's mother could protest.

_I can't figure it out. I heard no cry from her. She's so advanced in our class--she would defend herself against almost any threat! What could have happened to her?_

Sango revisited every place they went that night and got phone numbers from people who might help out.

Depressed and lonely, Sango trudged home. A tear wetted her eyes as she unlocked the door to her house. She switched on the kitchen light and set to work at the table creating posters of her friend. When the hours crept into the a.m., she decided to turn in. She called a goodnight to her foster parents and headed to her room down the hall. Sango kicked off her shoes and sank down to the bed.

A hand reached across her nose and mouth and she shot up in fear. Fear widened her eyes as she fought against her attacker. Strong arms enveloped her and tightened the more she struggled.

"If you calm down and trust me, I will let you go," a tenor voice whispered in her ears. Her flailing arms had stopped and he loosened his grip.

Sango took a deep breath and nodded. With the grip released, she inhaled a deep breath sharply. She calmly looked to her side where the man kneeled on the bed to her right. _What is he wearing? A purple-blue robe?_

"Who are you and what do you want? Did you kidnap Genevieve?" Sango jumped to a standing position, eye to eye with him.

The man smiled pleasantly," I'm not here to hurt you, I just followed you from the park."

Sango hauled off and smacked him as she tried to scamper away again. Again, those powerful arms reached out to her.

"I mean I know something of your friend…just calm down." The red welt was beginning to swell on his face.

Sango settled the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The concern of her friend quieted her personal fear. "What do you know?"

"Well, I was walking through the gateway outside of Kaede's village when I felt a huge breeze slide past me. I was knocked down and found myself here. When I saw you I hid, but then followed you because I thought you might know how I got here." The blue robed man nodded and looked to Sango without question.

"My friend and I were walking through the park when a breeze blew me to my knee. And then she wasn't there…" an idea sparked in Sango's head. _What if they traded places or something? That gateway has been thought to be a portal of which many mythologies speak. Is that plausible?_

_"Forgive me, my name is Sango. My friend's name is Genevieve," she blushed nearly forgetting her manners._

"Ah yes, a beautiful name to fit a beautiful woman. My name is Miroku. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a slight bow. Sango took an opportunity to look him over. He was of average height and short black hair tied into a pony tail. He stepped from the bed and looked into her eyes. _His eyes are so _gulp_ beautiful._

"Shall we go back to the gateway and see if there are any clues?" his determination to find out right now surprised Sango.

"It's three in the morning. I think we should rest a bit." Miroku yawned, apparently just as tired as her. "I can set you up a place to rest on the couch." Sango went to work unfolding the couch bed and gave him a blanket to sleep with. She crawled into her own bed and snuggled down with her body pillow. _Poor Gen. I hope she's okay, wherever she is. I think I'll call in sick tomorrow for school. I couldn't possibly learn while she's lost. Miroku will help me…he seems misplaced too._ He thoughts teetered on Miroku's boyishly attractive features. She blushed and nodded off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Aggressions

Chapter 5: Aggressions

Genevieve awoke to the strange pains in her neck, back, and hips. She rolled onto her back, groaning all the while. _Am I sleeping on the floor? This carpet feels weird…_She popped her eyes open and shot out her laying position. The flood of memories came back to her. _Shit, I forgot I was in another era…and another place. _She quickly scanned her area, but caught no sight of the hanyou.

"Feh, glad to see you're awake," snorted Inuyasha as he jumped down from the tree in front of her. "I thought you'd never wake up. I was just going to leave you there."

"Then why didn't you? I think I can handle myself, now that I see your face is bruised." She smiled slyly.

"You don't get it, do you, stupid woman. This is feudal Japan. There are demons here who will kill you for the sake of it. You wouldn't last a day on your own out there." Inuyasha walked past her upright sitting position. "Let's go."

"I beg your pardon! I can carry my own. I don't think I need you." She retaliated to his abusing remarks and stood. _Who does he think he is? What am I thinking, he knows this place and I don't. Why should I trust him? He was going to use me as practice? But, I do feel trust for him. He waited for me to wake this morning._ She shook her head and raked her manicured nails through her hair. They responded by bouncing into curls. "I'm sorry, where's the nearest watering hole?"

Inuyasha, taken aback, just blinked. "Well, uh, I'll just show you so you won't get lost again." _Did she really just apologize for her outburst? Man, this woman really IS weird._

The two walked in silence, Inuyasha taking the lead. Genevieve took this time to gaze at his flowing silver hair. It hung close to his rear…which her eyes lingered upon for too long. She blushed. Her eyes traced upwards to the points on top of his head. She giggled. Inuyasha snapped around to see her face.

"What the hell's so funny?" His tolerance for her was wearing thin.

"Well, it's just that you have ears. Are you a cat demon?"

His look fired lightening at her. _What an insult._ "I'm a DOG demon, wench."

She looked puzzled and they continued their journey. She preoccupied her eyes with the sky, birds, and everywhere else but the backside of the walking hanyou. _I wonder what my parents are wondering. What about Sango? She must be worried sick! How can I let them know that I'm safe, just transported over space and time?_ A heavy sigh escaped her throat. The hanyou's ears perked. "The water is in the clearing straight ahead…you can't miss it."

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned.

"Nah, I'm going to stay right here." With that, he turned around and sunk to his cross-legged position.

Genevieve made it to the pond, thoroughly washed her face, then wound her way back to Inuyasha. He was staring at his sword when she came around to face him.

"Does your face hurt?" Genevieve asked innocently.

"Feh, why do you care? It's nothing." He thought for a moment, then sheepishly asked, "How did you manage to kick me in the face?"

She looked at the inquisitive face. _Was he truly being genuine?_

"Well, I know a bit of martial arts. I also do extensive meditation to keep me focused. That way, I'm ready for anything." She sat down and started picking at the grass. "Is there something we can eat around here?"

"Damn you women, always wanting or needing something." He looked up to see a frowning beauty. The way the sunlight pierced the canopy over head shone around her like a goddess. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. _Damn, I knew women were trouble, but this human is going to be the death of me._

"I need to take you somewhere. He might be able to figure out your situation."

"Who's 'he' that you're taking me to?" She stood to follow Inuyasha who was already on the move.

"You'll see shortly." He turned when he heard a growl. He faced Genevieve, who was thoroughly blushing.

"I think I need food first," she squeaked, only slightly embarrassed.

The two walked peacefully through the forest and came to a quaint village. The individuals were busying themselves with work, eating, and cooperation. _They seem happy. I might grow to like it here if I cannot get back, _Genevieve thought.

Inuyasha strode through the village to the outskirts, stopping at a rather plain abode. He pointed a razored finger at the entrance flap, motioning for her to step inside. Inuyasha smirked as he entered after her.

Inside, the air was warm and smelled different. Genevieve couldn't put a finger on it until _he _entered. He was amazing in all features. Tall, slender, burgeoning shoulders that tapered to a fine waist. He was dressed in unusual clothing too, similar to the hanyou's, and especially compared to the villagers.

"What have you brought me?" he flashed a smile and slid seductively into a chair across from the entrance. The fluffy curled around his tightly muscled neck.


	6. Chapter 6: A Purpose

Chapter 6: A Purpose

"Brought you?" She turned to see the half smirking Inuyasha. _This isn't fair! I trust someone to help me, and he turns me over to someone else--now I'm unsure of my fate._

"My little half brother Inuyasha brings me women when I need them. You see, I'm a youkai, Sesshomaru, and I love the taste of blood. However, I like a little play before I eat." He laughed decadently and threw his head back. His silver tresses slid over his shoulders as he rose to look over Genevieve. She cringed as he looked her over.

"Inuyasha, that will be all." No sooner had he said this, Inuyasha was gone.

Fear flashed across Genevieve's eyes. _What am I going to do? The fool I trusted left me to be food for a hungry demon!_

He circled her in tighter concentric circles. At the right moment, she bolted for the flap. He caught her with one powerful arm and swung her to the opposite side of the room. She slammed into the wall and fell backwards. She felt the slight welt starting to form near her right temple. _I have to fight for my life. No more wimpy ness_. She crouched into a squatted position and lifted her arms the a ready position.

Sesshomaru stalked closer and unwrapped his handsome body from his kimono. _I must stop starring at his body! He's going to eat me, damnit!_ He rushed at her, surprising her with his quick movements. She didn't waver, however. They circled each other; Genevieve fearing her life and Lord Sesshomaru teasing. Then she made her move. She flung herself purposefully into the air for a chasing kick. It flew past his face at mere centimeters. _Damn he's quick. I've never fought a demon before…_

_Hmm. She nearly kicked me in the face. I've never experienced that before. Not even my halfwit brother came so close. Perhaps I should not eat her. But that blood flowing so quickly through her veins…how wonderful the thought!_

She threw more kicks and punches at him, but to no avail. She could feel herself tiring. _Stay alert, do you want to die?_ She kicked at his side with her outside leg, while he took the advantage of her being off balance. He rushed at her again and clasped his arms around her entire body. He pulled her close so quickly that she lost her breath.

Genevieve's face was in his neck, her whole body pressed against his. She couldn't help the tingly feeling all over her. He reached down with his mouth and began massaging her neck with his lips. "The fun is over my love. I've grown far too hungry now." He licked his lips and showed his fangs, dripping with warm saliva.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha trotted down the path back to the village. _With that little snack, he'll tell me how to work my sword. He's the only one who might know._ He stopped halfway through the village at the hut of the priestess, Lady Kaede.

"How are ye doing, Inuyasha." The old woman hobbled around, checking on the tea and sweeping dirt into a corner. She wore a patch over one eye and had care worn wrinkles everywhere.

"Feh, alright. My brother demanded more food." She lowered her had and nodded. Unfortunately, a pact was made by the villagers and Sesshomaru that he would protect the village on Kaede's behalf, in return, they would offer to him a beautiful woman as food once a year. It has been five years since that pact, and Sesshomaru has become greedy.

"Another woman? Hasn't there been a sacrifice made to him already this year? Has he become desperate?" She clucked and shook her head. "Where did ye find this woman?"

"Well, she fell out of the old gateway in the forest," he thought some more and added, "She said she was from another time and place, and her clothes were really weird."

"Are ye sure? Legend says that a woman was destined to fall from there and that she has great power. It also says that she must assist in a great battle of some sort. That legend is so old, not much information exists outside of what I know."

"Hmm, which reminds me. I can't figure out this damn sword. It slows me down too much." It hit him--that girl was able to kick him, even without the sword in hand. "You said that woman had great power, right?"

"What are ye thinking? Do ye believe this woman ye found is the one of legend?" Lady Kaede removed the steaming pot of water and served tea to Inuyasha. "If she has great power, she may be able to help ye learn your sword."

"Well, maybe…" He flew out of her hut. _I hope Sesshomaru hasn't devoured her yet. _He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he made it to the only rooftop outside of the village. He jumped down and tossed open the door flap. He gaped at the sight he saw. The girl was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms, his teeth barred and ready.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled as he confronted his brother. "I need her for another task first. She has become valuable to me now." He huffed and began reaching a hand for the girl.

The nearly naked man laughed evilly. "You'll have to wait in line, half-brother. Her blood and virginity are mine first!"

With Sesshomaru finally distracted, Genevieve grabbed his left arm and twisted it over. He slammed to the ground and blinked. She lifted his arm into a bent elbow, and then applied enough force to his wrist to break it. Completed all in one swift motion. His eyes looked up, completely shocked.

"Well, I underestimated you, my love," Sesshomaru calmly stated. _She broke my wrist with one swift movement. How can this be? She must possess incredible power. All the more better to devour,_ he thought.

She made a B-line for the open flap when Inuyasha grasped her arm. "Let's go this way."

"Why should I trust you? Who knows, you might take me to another demon's hut as food." She turned to face the hanyou. His expression surprised her. He wasn't plotting with those golden pools--he looked hopeful.

Sesshomaru raised himself to sit and examined his arm. It was nearly half way healed. _I must have this woman for myself. For now, I shall wait and watch._ His death smile appeared on his face once more. He strode to his doorway and watched as the tantalizing blonde strutted away. He focused his eyes on her rear, which twitched the left and right as she ran. The hunger in his body ravaged his organs, yet his eyes still watched her gallop away.

They dashed though the greenery to the village center and out into the forest where she came. When Inuyasha felt it was safe to slow down, he glanced behind him. The girl had nearly collapsed when they slowed.

"I'm sorry…I…must stop," she gasped out. Her heart beat wildly in her ears. "Why did you hand me over as food?" She looked over to him.

"Well, this village made a pact with him. He would protect the village from demons and in exchange he demanded one beautiful untouched maiden as a delicacy. You were the next best thing."

Genevieve looked up sharply. Her eyes narrowed as she replied," So then why did you take back your sacrifice?" She stood, her curls sticking to her neck.

The hanyou just stared at her, mouth unmoving. _I can't tell her I need her. I can't make myself vulnerable like that._ "You are the one of which old legend speaks. I had to rescue you for the sake of battle."

Genevieve cocked her head to one side. "Tell me more, if you will."

"I'll take you to talk to Lady Kaede. The old hag knows more than me." Inuyasha walked past her toward the direction from which they had just fled.


End file.
